shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toopid D. Moron/Personality and Relationships
Personality Moron is a very serious and calm man.He's main interest is history of the world,therefore he is much reserved when come to confrontation.He rarely showing emotions.He will smirk or grin when he's happy or when he's step brother Smarty D. Sagacious try to made him laugh.He have shown great knowledge of everything.He is possibly one of the most intelligence character.Even though he is reserved when come to confrontation,he will come to rage if anyone insulted his family.His rage will only last until the beatdown ended.As when he met new people,he will try to be funny.That the only time which he will not be serious.As he is serious all the time.He's jokes are not funny at all.Therefore people would just asked him to shut up and stop fooling around.He is almost the exact opposite of Smarty D. Sagacious Relationship Crew Since he's a pirate of two man crew.He always look out for his step brother.Even though sometimes disgusted by his brother childish action,he never fails to save him.His brother dreams what brought him to became a pirate.As he believe that the government is corrupted and being a pirate is the only way he could find out the true history.They have travelled with a lot of people as they started by hitchhiked a ship from island to island.Those people who gave them lifts are always fond of him.As he is reliable and smart. He had travelled with a lot of well known new world pirates one of them were Whitebeard Pirates where he travelled with Jozu's division.Jozu offered him a place in their side with Whitebeard agreement but decline the offer as they wasn't what he and his step-brother interest.The Whitebeard Pirates understand him completely even told him that he will always be one of them and will come to his aid if needed to.Whitebeard also offer to tell him where Rio Poneglyph at but again decline as he said "I would have taken that chance but My brother wants an adventure.I wouldn't be if we already know the directions." His calm attitude and resourceful nature earn the respect of Whitebeard and his crew. Nico Olvia Moron met Nico Olvia when he was only 6 years old.Smarty D. Foxy,mother to Moron and Alex who was from Ohara offer Olvia and others a place to stay when they were at Wano Country.Olvia stayed at Wano for 6 months which she grew fond of Moron.He somewhat remind her of Robin.Moron curiousity and interest in study made them close.Olvia would allow Moron to read her discoveries,book and even teaches him how to decipher poneglyph.In short Olvia did things that she wish she could do with her daughter.Olvia oftens tell him how she misses Robin and how he is similar with Robin.After Olvia left the island.She already influence Moron enough to become an archelogist himself.Two years when Olvia and Ohara's demise ,left Moron devastated.He almost gave up his dream until he saw Nico Robin's wanted poster.He wishes to meet her one day. Smarty D. Foxy Foxy is Moron mother.Foxy ran away from Ohara for unknown reason.She continue to teach Moron after Olvia left. Category:Awesome Category:Character Subpages